


Beauty and the Beast

by Sybil_Silverphoenix



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Thoki style, Fairytale-esque, Inspired by the Disney version without the singing though, M/M, More tags to be added as this goes, Over the top brotherly teasing, Some easter eggs of various Marvel characters, Verbal abuse of one's child, brotherly rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybil_Silverphoenix/pseuds/Sybil_Silverphoenix
Summary: A kingdom is lost to a curse by a witch scorned in love. The Golden Prince is to blame for his spoiled ways and sense of entitlement. But there is a way out... he has to love and be loved in return.Meanwhile, many a year later, a seventeen year old boy named Loki longs for adventure in the great wide somewhere. Upon hearing of a long lost kingdom, he plots his escape from his overbearing family.When gets the adventure he seeks, is too much to take in? Can he tame the rage in his beastly host's heart or will he skip out like he did his family?  Only time will tell.A Beauty and the Beast Thoki tale for everyone's enjoyment :)





	1. Once upon a time...

Many years ago there was a prosperous kingdom that reigned in a fertile valley amid the Northern Mountains. The king was stern yet fair in all his rulings and his queen was as kind and generous as she was beautiful. Together their reign was rich in wealth and happiness for all.

Well into their middle years, the royal couple was finally blessed with a son… a strong, healthy babe with a shock of bright golden hair and a cry that matched rolling thunder. As their only child, the golden prince was showered with love and so grew into a strappingly tall and broadly built young man. He wanted for nothing and so was given all of his heart’s desires… but his pride grew into arrogance along with his body’s strength and his temper and lusts burned brightly. Sadly, these traits of entitlement were to be his downfall.

When the now old king stepped down in his golden son’s twenty-first year, a great coronation celebration was held… but immediately following the golden prince’s crowning as the next king, the great doors flew open and in strode three figures. They threw their hoods back revealing themselves to be beautiful women… a brunette, a blonde, and a red head. They were the Weird Sisters, witches who lived deep in the mountain forest that surround the valley.

The raven haired sister, Karnilla, declared that the golden prince was no ruler… but a beast ruled by his own carnal desires and so she cursed him to be in his nature and the red head, Lorelei, cursed everyone within the castle’s walls as well… for their loyalty to serving the spoiled prince, they would serve their new beastly king for all time as objects rather than subjects.

But the blonde, Amora… the sister that the golden prince had tumbled into bed with, still felt a stirring of emotion in her heart for her wandering lover… so she took pity on him and gave a blessing instead of a curse. She conjured a golden rose bud and told the cursed new king that he must learn to love and be loved in return in order to become human once more.

For when he learned to love, the golden rose would blossom… but if in one turn of the moon his love did not return his feelings in kind… then he would die with the fall of the last golden pedal and all his cursed people would follow in his fate… forever frozen as the object they now took the form of.

The beastly king roared and raged at his fate, but he could not harm the witches for they vanished like the wind at the swipe of his fearsome claws and were gone forever. He treasured the rose bud and kept it safe, kept it hidden within his ruined chambers. Amora had gifted him a magical mirror after their first night together so that the golden prince could look upon her whenever he wished. Now, the beastly king used it to look upon his subjects who had not been cursed.

When they tried to come to the eerily quiet castle, they were chased away by the Beast… and they soon packed up their belongings and fled the valley never to return. Years passed and the forest that surrounded the valley quickly overtook it. The once wealthy kingdom was forgotten and peoples beyond the old borders spoke of sighting a massive beast unlike any other… golden furred with twisting horns and sharp claws… wearing a red cape. No one dared enter the forest lest they become the strange beast’s next meal.

Despair settled into the beastly king’s heart and sadness filled him as he was left alone. He masked it with his vicious rage… but it was clear in his understanding… for who could ever learn to love a beast?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by the live action Beauty and the Beast trailer back before X-mas and this Thoki ficlet is the result. Enjoy :)


	2. There must be more than this Provincial Life!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now enters Loki...

The afternoon light was warm and golden but the chill in the breeze reminded all that winter was not far around the corner. The cold didn’t bother the seventeen year old boy who had snuck up into the hay loft of his family’s barn to delight in his most precious treasure… a book. His mother had taught him how to read when he was little and Loki had taken to it like a duck to water… much to his father’s displeasure. He frequented the local bookstore so much that everyone jokingly said that it was his second home.

Loki’s long fingers flip through the slightly worn pages with great ease as his sharp, green eyes swiftly devour the story unfolding within. It is a tale he has read a dozen times already and is eager to read a dozen times more! It is filled with adventure, daring deeds, dastardly plots, and romance!

Loki sighs as he reads over the part where the young heroine of the tale, a Merchant’s daughter named Jane, has a fateful meeting in the market square with a dashing, golden haired man calling himself Donald. This man though is really the crowned prince, Blake, in disguise! But our clueless Jane won’t find out that secret until chapter three! Loki smiles as he finds the paragraph where the prince’s secret is revealed… and they kiss!

The raven haired teen then hugs the book to his chest and lets his head fall back so he can look out the open loft door to watch the sun sink lower towards the forested horizon.

“Loki! Loki! Where are you at, you confounded boy?!” Comes the gruff, scratchy voice of his elderly father snapping him from his daydream. Loki hastily shoves his precious book under the loose hay.

“I’m in the barn!” Loki shouts as he peeks his head out the open loft door. He watches his stout father come stomping over to the barn from their cottage as he shuts those doors.

“Have you fed the goats?” His father calls up.

“Yes!” Loki lies as he hastily uses the pitch fork up in the loft to throw some of the hay down for the goats. “I’m finishing up feeding them now!” Loki then calls and hurries down the wooden latter inside the barn. As soon as his feet hit the dirt floor, he grabs two handfuls of grain and scatters that into the chicken coup area. The clucking chickens are quick to peck up the little golden nibblets.

“Are there any eggs?” Loki’s father asks as he then enters the barn. A stern look is on his face.

“Let me check.” Loki says a bit breathlessly as he moves to the roost. He has designed a clever set up so that when the hens lay eggs, they drop out of the nest and roll gently down a shallow incline to a waiting basket. Loki opens the small compartment and finds the basket has six eggs.

“Wonderful.” Loki’s father says as he pushes Loki aside and takes up the eggs. “The windcrank for the pump is stuck… fix it… now.” Loki’s father then says sternly as he pockets the eggs in his jacket. “I want the fresh water to flow… not be stuck with stagnant filth like some common country bumpkin.”

“Yes, Father.” Loki says and lowers his eyes.

“And one more thing…” Loki’s father says as he turns around to fix his youngest son with a stern glare. “Keep your nose out of those worthless fairytale books. Nothing good ever comes out of reading all day other than idleness… besides, you’re a man grown… start acting like it.”

“It doesn’t make me idle.” Loki whispers under his breath.

“What was that?” Loki’s father says heatedly.

“I said, being a man is something I can handle, Father.” Loki says prominently with his chin raised in a somewhat defiant manner. His father eyes him with that glare a moment longer.

“Very well then. Finish up out here. I expect you back in the cottage to cook supper before dark settles in.” Loki’s father says and turns away. Loki watches the bitter old man make his way back to the cottage in the deepening twilight. The boy’s frown is a constant he can’t shake whenever he speaks with his father. Ever since his mother, Laufey, died ten years ago Loki has been treated more like an indentured servant than a son. Sometimes he imagines running away and seeing the greater world beyond… having adventures and living his life far from this place of constant scolding. His father, Farbauti, seems only interested in his youngest son’s clever intelligence at making mechanisms that ease the burdens of daily life.

“Father and Blindi won’t like going back to living like peasants if I was gone.” Loki says in a harsh whisper to himself as he makes certain the basket is placed just so in the egg collecting compartment. Loki then sighs as he closes the barn door once all the goats are inside happily munching on their sweet hay.

“Gods above… I wish for more than this provincial life.” Loki speaks out loud the yearning in his heart. “I long for adventure… for excitement… for romance in the great wide out there.” Loki says… whispering the last part to himself as he daydreams possible adventures. He gives a small sigh as he thinks of finding his own disguised prince out there… somewhere.

“Oh… Who am I kidding?” Loki then says blowing a fly away strand of raven hair from his face. “Whilst I long for a love like Jane and Blake’s…” He says as he walks around the barn making sure every door and window is shut and secured.

“I want nothing to do with girls.” Loki whispers to himself and the farm animals. “I’d much rather delight in having Prince Blake declare his love to me instead.” Loki whispers as he thinks of the tall, blonde, and most definitely handsome prince from his book… holding him… kissing him. “Or any man really.” Loki says with a small smile as his cheeks flush pink at the thought of the tall, handsome bookstore clerk named Steve Rogers. Loki washes his hands and splashes some water on his face from one of the rain collecting barrels by the barn then makes his way up to the cottage. Once inside, Loki fixes the windcrank’s chain (which was simple really) then starts preparing the vegetables for their supper. Once the large pot is on the stove, Helblindi, Loki’s older brother enters. He is taller than Loki’s 5’11 height by seven inches. He is also broader and more muscled. Helblindi is more classically handsome with a squared jaw and bright blue eyes. His long black hair is always pulled back and almost everyone in the nearby town just loves the oldest Frost brother. Almost all the men want to be him and all the women want to be bedded by him. Loki, however, can’t stand to be around him for more than a few moments at best.

“I’m back.” Helblindi says with a smile in his deep voice as he enters… tracking mud into the otherwise spotless cottage. Loki groans as their father stands to admire the animal skin and rather large antlers on his eldest son’s back.

“A fine elk you have caught, my boy.” Their father says with swelling pride as Helblindi puts the bulging skin on the table and opens it to reveal cuts of meat and some of the organs of the deer. The smell of blood quickly fills the cottage causing Loki’s nose to wrinkle in disgust.

“Will you please put that down in the meat locker, brother, so you can smoke it later.” Loki says trying to breathe through his mouth… but he starts to taste the metallic twang from the air as well which somehow is worse.

“You recently reached your seventeenth year, little brother. Man up! For one day you shall take up the family trade in hunting as I have.” Helblindi says with a grin… which quickly turns dark as he gives Loki a wicked look. “In fact… I have saved the best part for you.” Helblindi grabs the bloody heart from the assorted pile of flesh and viscera and holds it up towards his smaller brother. Loki blanches at the offered organ and goes paler than usual.

“Go on and eat it, brother.” Helblindi says through his wicked grin.

“No.” Loki says in reply and shakes his shaggy haired head. He starts backing up as Helblindi closes in slowly on him.

“Come now Loki… don’t be squeamish.” Their father says sternly as he cuts off Loki’s escape route around the table’s other side.

“I don’t want it.” Loki says heatedly as he is cornered by his brother and father in the kitchen.

“You don’t want it?” Helblindi says with an amused huff. Loki shakes his head in answer and Helblindi drops it down amid the pile of meat. “Fine… then I have something else for you.” Helblindi says with a chuckle as he picks up a long, dark pink sausage-looking bit.

“How about a stag’s cock then, little  _sister_?” Helblindi says and Loki’s mouth gaps open at the offer… feeling hurt inside and scared that his big brother knows his darkest secret. Their father starts laughing so hard that he slaps his knee as he bends over. It devolves into a coughing fit which Helblindi snaps him out of with a strong slap to the back. Loki makes his way from the kitchen to the hall to hide his embarrassed flush and his growing anger.

“Come now, little brother… surely you can take a joke?” Helblindi then says as he sits a hunk of meat out and wraps up the rest to take down to the cellar.

“If he’d stop hanging around that Rogers boy who works at the bookstore then perhaps it would be a jest only.” Their father says in a more serious tone. Loki abruptly stops at his door, clenches his fists, and whirls around to face his verbally abusive family from down the short hallway.

“So what that I like books! They are far more interesting than you lot of rock-skulled idiots!” Loki snaps and storms into his room at the end of the hall. He would slam his door if the room had one. Instead he huffs and plops down on his bed to tearfully sulk with his back to the doorway… because  _men_  don’t cry.

“That stag’s cock’ll fetch gold at the Apothecary.” Loki hears his father’s gruff voice say.

“Aye, it will, Father. Maybe double at Alchemist Banner’s.” Helblindi then says.

“That windbag wouldn’t know what to do with it even if it was his own.” Their father jests with a snide chuckle. It’s a reference to the man’s sole interest in his ‘science’ and nothing else. Loki frowns angrily at that. Alchemist Banner is very wise for a man twice Loki’s own age… and twice as wise as any man his father’s age should be. He knows because he has spoken with Bruce as often as he can… has even looked up to the older man as a mentor and father figure.

“With his constant experimenting, who knows what he could get up to with it? Though here recently, I asked him if he’d be able to help lure in the biggest stags… and he said something about there being a way… with the provision of the right parts of course. I figured it was worth a try.” Helblindi explains.

“This will increase our catch… and with a full meat locker, we could spare some pieces for fox and sable traps.” Their father finishes with a satisfied hum. Then Loki hears him add, “You are certainly the cleverest of my sons, Blindi.” Loki can hear the pride, practically see its shining glory through his forcefully shut eyes.

“Tomorrow though… I want you to make preparations for your next hunting trip because it is high time that your little brother go out into the deep woods and start acting like the man he is supposed to be… not the simpering child your mother left us at her death.” Their father then says and Loki’s eyes snap wide open. This could be his chance to get away! But could he really go? With a map… maybe… but where to get one? Loki would have to ask Steve if there were any map books of the area in the bookstore. If not, maybe Alchemist Banner would have some of the deep woods and what lay beyond.

If there was somewhere better out there… then he’d take it and leave this overbearing existence behind! He would just have to slip away from his brother before he could celebrate his freedom. They say wishful thinking gets one no where… but when it is hope, it certainly does.

_‘Here’s hoping for something better.’_  Loki thinks as he shuts his eyes for a quiet moment before he has to back up and finish supper. All the while listening to his father and brother jest about Alchemist Banner. What got Loki through it all was the thought that tomorrow was a new day.


	3. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all...  
> Enjoy my lovelies! :)

The next day dawns bright and clear and Loki is up and out of bed in a flash. He begrudgingly agreed to go on the next hunting trip on one condition…

“I get to decide where we hunt.” Loki had declared.

“What? That is outrageous!” Their father started.

“I accept.” Helblindi had said in all seriousness.

“Blindi?” Their father said with some confusion.

“Let him decide. After all, a man makes his own decisions, right, Father?” Helblindi had said… and with that their father grudgingly accepted.

 

Now, after washing up and dressing, Loki strides confidently down the worn dirt road towards town. The small, bustling town of Yorksville sprawls out before him as Loki crests a hill. Once he reaches the city limits the dirt road becomes a path of paving stones. Soon the wooden homes turn into the brick-faced structures of storefronts at the center of town.

Loki makes his away along the busy street towards one brick storefront with a white sign with blue lettering saying ‘Barnes & Rogers’. The teen makes his way inside and as the door closes it silences the noise coming from the busy street allowing one a reprieve from the constant thrum of daily city life.

“Good morning, Loki.” The handsome clerk Steve says as he looks up from the checkout counter… a book opened wide before him. “What can I help you with today?” Steve then asks in his helpful way… which has always melted Loki’s cool façade… and the handsome book clerk is definitely one thing he will miss after he leaves, but such is the price of freedom from his family.

“Yes… I was wondering… do you have any books or maps of the area and what lays beyond Stark King’s borders?” Loki asks politely and with a warm, little smile. Steve looks thoughtful for a moment.

“Well… we do have a World Map in the reading room.” Steve says and heads past Loki to the next room. Inside are shelves of books but also a few plush chairs and a couple of lounging couches. Steve approaches a heavy curtain and tugs on the rope. The curtain parts and a map of the world appears… but there isn’t much detail aside from dots locating the largest cities and lines indicating the borders of kingdoms.

“Is there anything more local?” Loki asks and Steve hurries across the room to shelf with large books in the middle. The tall blonde bends over to grab one giving Loki a nice view of his perfect rear. Oh, how he is going to miss this!

“Sadly, this is it. Just an encyclopedia about the Kingdom of Stark.” Steve says as he pulls the book out and straightens up. They head over to the window and open it to the larger full view map at the front and then, after a quick scan of the table of contents, Steve flips to the page with the map of their area. Loki sees their town on it but there isn’t much in any direction. The Northern Mountains are closer than the next town. This isn’t called the northern most town for nothing.

“Damn. Maybe Alchemist Banner has something more descriptive.” Loki then says. He then gives the handsome book clerk a kind smile. “Thank you, Steven… for everything.” Steve smiles at the words.

“Any time, Loki. You’re always welcome here.” Steve says kindly. Loki leaves and heads down the street. The blonde book clerk watches his retreating back disappear amid the crowded road way.

Loki soon makes his way out of town and up another hill. The Alchemist’s stone tower comes into view standing alone against the clear autumn sky. Loki smiles at the sight as his feet take him down the wagon trail that breaks off the main dirt road towards the tower. He knows this path well and is delighted to see smoke coming from the chimney of the living quarters built at the tower’s base. Loki knocks on the door to the kitchen area. He opens it slightly and peeks his head inside.

“Hello! Bruce! Are you here?” Loki calls out and enters closing the door behind him. In moments, a shorter man appears from another room.

“Loki. It’s always nice to see you. What can I do for you?” Bruce asks as he looks over his specks to study the taller, younger male.

“Well, I was wondering if you had any maps of the local area and the surrounding lands. If so… might I study them?” Loki asks nicely. Bruce looks thoughtful for a moment and pushes his specks up his large nose.

“I think I have a few notable maps…” Bruce says as he runs a large hand through his thick, brown mane of hair. The speckling of grey is more prominent at the temples than the top. “Follow me, young Frost.” Bruce says and hurries through the living space to the spiral stairs that lead up the tall tower. At the top they enter Bruce’s observatory/study. The windows are all open and Bruce makes his way over to a chest which he opens and hastily looks for Loki’s prize.

“Here we are.” Bruce says as he pulls out a few rolled up pieces of paper and parchment. He unrolls each and sets them out on the table. One catches Loki’s eye immediately. It looks old and has a castle symbol up in the Northern Mountains.

“What place is that?” Loki says as he points out the strange castle mark.

“That’s an old map from over two hundred years ago. There are a few things that have changed since then… that mark was the capital of an old kingdom that reigned over the lands of the Northern Mountains. Asgard… I believe it was called.” Bruce explains as he finishes setting out the maps for Loki to inspect.

“What happened to it? Do you know?” Loki asks more than a little curious about the lost kingdom.

“Well, if I remember correctly… it fell under a curse and everyone left never to return.” Bruce starts then shrugs his shoulders. “But, in my personal opinion, I believe it fell on hard times... and everyone left never to return.”

“Hmm… I wonder why no one ever went back?” Loki mused mostly to himself.

“These things do happen. Sometimes people migrate from an area due to harsh climate conditions or desperate economic straits.” Bruce prattled on as he looked over the maps. “Here.” He then says as he picks up one of the scrolls. “This is the most recent map I have. Made a decade ago by a renowned cartographer I know.” Loki took the scroll… as well as the old one with the lost kingdom.

“Thank you, Bruce. You have been most helpful.” Loki says and smiles to the man that had instilled a love of knowledge in him.

“Whatever you are going to do, Loki… don’t go looking for that castle.” Bruce warns not fooled by Loki’s tone. The young man gasps and then tries to hide his fluster.

“I-I’m not. I was just-just curious… about the border-about-” Loki stammers and Bruce stops him with a heavy hand on the shoulder and a pointed look over his specks.

“Loki… it’s natural to want to get away from one’s home.” Bruce starts. Concern does color his fatherly tone. “But you mustn’t rush into something like this. There is real danger out there. Wolves are one… but so is getting lost and running out of food.”

“I’ve already factored those things into account.” Loki says with a bit of a petulant pout. Bruce gives an amused chuckle and shakes his head.

“One last thing, Loki.” Bruce says as he hands Loki a leather pouch. “Take this. It’ll guide you true for it always points north.” Loki opens the pouch and discovers that Bruce has given him a compass. He looks up and smiles at the older man. “Just remember, you can always come back if it gets too difficult.” Bruce says with a warm smile and squeezes Loki’s shoulder.

“I’ll see how it goes first.” Loki says meekly as he holds the maps and compass to his chest. “Still I thank you for everything… even your concern, Bruce.” Loki then adds and starts to make his way to the stairs. Bruce lets the boy retreat, knowing that Loki’d like to be alone at the moment. At least he spoke his concerns.

Once Loki makes his way out of Bruce’s living quarters, he finds himself running into his giant of a brother, Helblindi.

“Talking to the crazy Alchemist again, I see.” Helblindi states as he looks down at his little brother. “You should watch out, Loki… all that reading leads to thinking… which is a dangerous pastime. The ladies want a doer, not a thinker.” Helblindi says teasingly as Loki frowns.

“Maybe for you, you lugheaded cretin.” Loki retorts and storms off without a look back. He thinks it would be poetic justice if Helblindi winds up using too much of this super strong attractant and gets chased by the biggest stag in the woods. Such a sight would at least amuse Loki for years to come.


	4. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventure Time!

Loki studied the maps every evening until he was confident that he knew where he wanted to go. That lost kingdom started out as a curiosity… but it soon filled his thoughts with a million questions. Like… how did it get lost in the first place? War? Disease? Did the royal family not have any children? Loki also found himself wondering if there’d be anything left save a ruin of piled stones since it was so old.

Loki sighs as he turns over on his side in bed. Tomorrow he and Helblindi will be heading out into the deep woods to hunt some elk. Tomorrow, he will slip away and find his own way in this life.

 

___________

 

“Are you certain you know where we are going?” Helblindi asks for the umpteenth time as they make their way north through the deep woods. Loki has his compass in hand and periodically checks it as he treks along. They have been out for three days already with little to show for their progress.

“For the last time, Blindi… yes, I know where _I’m_ going.” Loki snips over his shoulder to his big brother. “There should be a lake up ahead. We can set up there.” And not too long after saying this, sure enough, the forest opens up to reveal a wide picturesque lake that is fed by a river of melt water flowing down from the nearby Northern Mountains. The colors of autumn paint the landscape in vivid shades of reds, yellows, oranges, and browns. And when the wind blows it is as if the forest is burning.

“I’ve never been this far north before.” Helblindi says as he looks around. He studies the plants around their immediate area and looks for any sign of wildlife. “I don’t see anything poisonous. But it does look like a storm will be moving in by nightfall.” The older brother then says as he starts setting up the tent.

“I’ll get the fire going.” Loki says and starts gathering enough sticks and twigs to start it. He strikes the flint against the steel striker and the sparks quickly catch on the dried grasses and dead leaves that Loki packed in the center of the small pile of sticks.

“I’m going to gather more wood for the fire now, Blindi.” Loki says to his distracted brother who is finishing up securing the tent. Loki quickly gathers his pack and holds it before him as he heads off into the woods along the lake shore. He quickly hides his pack nearby and gathers fire wood. After a few trips, he manages to gather a hefty pile. He heads out one last time as Helblindi is busy roasting a rabbit he had killed before reaching the lake. Loki hurries to his hidden pack and then makes his way as swiftly as he can without making too much noise.

The sun had been well on its way to setting when Loki slipped away. There was still some light as he made his way around the lake to the river’s mouth. He checked his map and seen that the lost kingdom lay up the river. Now the twilight was deepening as Loki trekked his way over slippery rocks and through the foliage. The sound of the rushing waters was constant and Loki didn’t notice the storm closing in until it was too late.

The moonlight, which had been bright and silver, now abruptly turns to darkness and the cold winds whip up cutting through Loki’s warm clothes and winter coat like it has a personal vendetta against him. Loki stops to pull his small lantern out from his pack and manages to get a spark from his flint and steel to catch on the wick within. He then tightens his hood and coat and makes his way further up the river.

After an exhausting hours long hike, Loki stops to check his map. And that’s when he hears it… howling. Wolves! Loki can feel the chill of fear slip up his spine as his green eyes go wide and scan the area for the wild canines. He quickens his pace but has to be careful since he is on slick rocks. A howl pierces through the whipping winds then and Loki hears the low growl. He gasps as he looks back to see a large grey wolf with fiery yellow eyes snarl at him.

Loki turns forward once more and bolts. He scrambles over the rocks and slips a few times but manages to catch himself and continue on. He is now running for his life. Heart pounding in his ears so loudly, he doesn’t know if the rushing sound is the river, the wind, or his blood racing through his veins.

He goes around a bend in the river and has to stop suddenly as the stony bank ends and he is faced with the rushing, dark waters of the river. Loki turns and throws his lantern down just as half dozen wolves come around and into view. It breaks open and the oil splashes out immediately bursting into flames. This stops the wolves only briefly but they watch and wait for the quickly dying flames to drop down enough so they can pounce on their cornered meal.

Loki is out of options… save one… jump in the river. And that’s just what he does after he throws his pack at the first wolf to rush past the dying flames. The icy water is like a punch to his gut as he clothes quickly became saturated. But the teenaged boy fights hard against the flow and swims with all his might to the opposite bank. He manages to scramble at the rocks and pull himself out.

He shivers fiercely and looks up just as the storm clouds part enough to allow a shaft of moonlight to illuminate the cliff face before him… towering above him, at the convergence of two rivers is a grim looking palace that appears to be carved from the this pinnacle of the mountain. Loki soon finds a stairway carved into the cliff face and hurries up.

By the time he reaches the stone bridge that spans the canyon carved by the flowing waters below, Loki is so cold that he is shivering uncontrollably. He approaches a golden gate and chatters his teeth as he looks up at its impressive height. At the top is a grim looking face wearing a golden helm that seems to glare at the wet boy.

“Please be unlocked. Please be unlocked. Please be unlocked.” Loki whispers under his shaky breath in a desperate plea as he reaches out with shaky gloved hands to test the gate. He starts when he hears the wolves howling nearby and presses himself against the metal gate. It does not give. The wolves then start running across the stone bridge towards Loki. “Oh! Please open! I don’t want to die being ripped apart by wolves!” The boy begs desperately and the gate… miraculously opens.

Loki hurries inside and shuts it just as quickly. He is slammed back onto his perky bottom by the force of some of the wolves hitting the gate in their attempt to get their two-legged meal. Loki quickly scrambles to his feet finding the adrenaline rush is just the push he needs to rush to the looming palace. He quickly goes to the huge main doors and pushes one open. He shuts it quickly as well and slumps down against the solid wood once inside.

“Oh, thank the gods.” Loki mutters under his breath and starts shivering uncontrollably once more.

“We should help.” Comes a smooth whisper.

“No, Fandral.” Comes another voice… this one firmer, gruffer. “The Master will not like this intrusion one bit.”

“Nonsense… this person is in need of our assistance, so have a heart Volstagg.” The first voice says more confidently. Loki lifts his head and looks around for the first time.

“Hello? Is someone there?” Loki asks into the dimly lit hall. From what he can see, the place is clean and surprisingly warm but devoid of people. Loki notices a table nearby with a slender looking three-pronged candelabra and a rather wide wind-up clock. Loki picks up the lit candelabra and uses it to look around.

“Don’t be afraid. I’m not here to cause trouble. I was chased here by wolves and fell in the river.” Loki starts out then his shivers get the better of him and he shakes the candelabra causing the light cast from it to flicker in the wide space.

“That explains why you are drenched.” Comes that first voice again. Friendly and amused even… and very close. Loki spins around but finds he is still alone.

“Is this your game? To scare a guest seeking asylum?” Loki asks as his heart races with mounting fear.

“No, not all.” The voice comes loud and clear from his left and Loki just happens to look at the candelabra in his hand… it has a face with eyes that blinks and a mouth that moves… “Go through the doors at the end of the foyer and warm yourself by the fire. You look chilled to the bone.” Loki is frozen in his confusion for a moment as he watches an arm with a lit candle point to a set of large ornate doors at the end of the wide greeting hall. He drops the candelabra in a moment of quick fear.

“Wh-what are you?” Loki asks confused yet curious as he looks at the candelabra closely as it sits up and stands… even brushes itself off. He has read about unique devices called automatons but this is all together far more complex.

“I have been curs-”

“That’s quite enough!” Comes the second voice and Loki watches the wide wind-up clock hop off the table and put itself between Loki and the candelabra. “Now you mush leave at once! GogogogoGO!” The clock adds as it tries to push Loki towards the door.

“It’s freezing out there.” Loki says with a pout.

“Aw, Volstagg… find it in your clockwork heart to at least let the boy get warmed up and dry his clothes.” The candelabra says.

“No.” Volstagg the clock says firmly but when he open his eyes, he finds Fandral the candelabra and the boy have wandered to the large ornate doors.

“This is such an unexpected surprise.” Loki says as he enters what can only be described as a throne room. There is a huge, wide fire place behind the pair of thrones on a three-step dais. Standing stately before the thrones and dramatically backlit by the fire burning in the fire place… are two statues of a man and a woman dressed in finery with golden jewelry and a small crown on the queen and dusty armor on the crownless king. He holds a regal ornate spear in his right hand as he holds he queen close in his other arm.

“Such life like statues.” Loki says as he moves past the thrones to the fire place. He is then enchanted by the dancing flames within and starts to strip out of his wet clothes. He hangs them on the decorative horns that jut out from the fireplace mantle. Loki stands stark naked near the fire place now warming his chilled flesh… rubbing his hands along his chilled arms and sides to return feeling. A coat rack hops over and offers a fine robe of satin and silk.

“Thank you.” Loki says politely as he takes the offered article of clothing and puts it on.

“Here now… have a cup of hot tea… it’ll warm you right up.” A yellow and white tea pot says with a woman’s voice and a warm smile.

“Well met, Ms. Potts. You read my mind.” Fandral the candelabra says warmly to the tea pot on the serving table.

“Come now, Fandral… you know it is my pleasure.” The appropriately named tea pot says.

“Everything just gets curiouser and curiouser around here.” Loki says as he takes up a delicate tea cup and starts to sip at the heated liquid. Loki hums against the cup as he feels the hot tea warm up his insides giving him some much needed relief against the chill. “But I think I might actually like it here.” Loki says with a smile before he starts blowing on the hot tea. “Much nicer company here for sure.” Loki says and continues to blow… suddenly there is laughter coming from his cup…

“That tickles.” The child sounding yellow cup says and Loki pulls the dishware from his face to look at it fully.

“Even a cup is alive?” Loki puzzles. He then looks to the other talking objects he has met so far. “What happened here? Are you made to speak or were you once human like me?” They all get a look of hesitation on their inhuman faces.

“Well… it all started long ago-” The little cup starts.

“Teddy! That’s enough.” Ms. Potts says sternly to the little cup cutting him off from his narrative. Before Loki can even voice his next question, the main door opens and the whipping winds of the storm outside manage to gush into the throne room. Like a trained hound, those bitter winds blow out the fire burning in the fireplace thus casting the room into darkness.

“I smell an intruder!” Comes a thunderous voice from the main hall. Loki finds himself shivering in a strange mix of fear and anticipation. He blinks free of his momentary paralysis and dives for the backs of the thrones as a large shadow fills the door frame. Loud sniffing sounds fill the darkened room accompanied by the clacking of claws on the stone floor.

“Where is this invader?” The Master says and a rumbling growl follows hotly. The enchanted objects all cower and bow their heads to their frightful king. “Show yourself, Villain… and I will show you mercy. Continue to hide and know that when I DO find you… and I will (deep growl)… It won’t be pretty.”

“Master, please, the boy is lost-” Fandral starts to plead… but a snort from his monstrous master snuffs out his flames.

“Boy? There’s a boy?” The Master rumbles out then gives a chuckling growl which chills Loki’s spine even more. “I like boys…” The Master says and Loki can hear the smile in the voice. “I enjoy devouring them!” The Master roars as he comes closer to the large thrones.

“Will you promise not to eat me?” Loki says suddenly then clasps his hands over his mouth. _‘Stupid. Stupid. That was very STUPID!’_ Loki thinks to himself.

“I will grant you mercy.” The Master growls low as his ears perky up at the lilted voice.

“Then I surrender myself to your mercy.” Loki says as he slowly draws himself up and comes around the thrones. Loki’s heart is racing faster than a rabbit from a fox… for in the scant light that there is filtering through the windows, he can see a very tall, rather broad figure standing in a deeper shadowed area. He can this figure is wearing a headdress or helmet with antlers on it. He can't help but look at the bright blue eyes that seem to shine in the darkness. Suddenly, the clouds outside part just enough from some moonlight to enter through one window… the square of silver light illuminates Loki and the frozen king and queen… blinding the young man further from seeing the towering prowess of this palace’s master. The growling stops altogether.

“Well…” The Master starts then chuckles darkly. “Aren’t you a pretty thing? If I didn’t know any better, I’d think a maiden had come to see me.” At that Loki realizes his shoulder length hair is tussled and the robe he is wearing has opened somewhat with one sleeve hanging loosely down his left arm. The moonlight reflects off his pale skin making his flesh seem to glow. He flushes at the thought of his current state and how this as of yet unseen _Master_ has noticed.

“So… you surrender yourself willingly to my mercy then? Very well… answer my question.” The Master says evenly with the barest hint of growling skirting his words. “Why have you come to my home… Beauty?”

“I-I… I ran away from home.” Loki stammers out. “I wanted more than being a farm boy. I wanted to h-have an adventure.” Loki squeaks as the growling increases.

“So…” The word is drawn out and hissed. “You’ve come to stare at the Beast then?!” The Master starts to shout and snarl.

“N-no!” Loki squeaks out as a massive paw-like hand reaches into the pool of moonlight to snatch him by the arm.

“I’ll show you how I deal with trespassers!” The Master says and Loki is yanked off his feet and held against a very large, solid, and _furry_ body. The boy cries out in fear as he is carried at blinding speed out of the large double doors up a wide staircase, down a hall and up some more stairs. He is tossed unceremoniously into a small stone room with a pile of stale hay and a small wooden bucket. The wooden door is slammed before he can get a good look at the palace’s Master.

“Let me out! You can’t do this to me! I’ve done nothing wrong!” Loki yells as his small fists beat at the door. Now more than ever, he curses at his lithe frame and lack of any real strength. Meanwhile… the beastly Master stalks down the spiral stairs that lead up to the prison tower.

“Master, have a heart… give this boy a chance.” Fandral says as he waits on a ledge along the inner side of the stairs. The Master stops and snorts at the candelabra. “Maybe not.” Fandral then adds in a scared tone.

“Please, Master… just reconsider your recent actions and at least try this time.” Volstagg the clock says as the Master reaches the bottom of the stairs. The Master just keeps walking.

“How dare he!” The Master growls as he leaps down from the ledge above the throne room’s entrance. He enters and goes straight for the fire place which is lit once more. He looks at the wet clothes and snarls. “I do everything I can to keep gawkers and thieves at bay! And THIS happens!” The Master rages as he snatches up the boy’s discarded tunic. It is green and smells… of the river, of farm, and of the boy… enticing. The Master roars as he throws the garment down.

 _“Enough, Thor!”_ Comes a man’s voice from the throne dais. The Master recoils as though struck and frowns deeply.

 _“Still your rage, my son.”_ Then comes a woman’s voice.

“But mother… he could’ve destroyed you to get to your jewels.” Thor growls out in worry and deepest concern as he comes around and eyes the statues with love and devotion. The combination of moonlight and the flickering light from the fire place make the face of the queen’s statue seem to smile sadly at the beastly Master.

 _“He didn’t, Thor.”_ Her voice comes as though from a distance… for Thor is the only one who can hear his parent’s voices from within their stone prison. _“He is here simply to seek shelter and he was very polite to those who served him. Give him a chance.”_ She says motherly and her words sooth his raging mind a little. He looks to his father’s stone visage though in pleading for reason in this situation but only gets…

 _“Listen to your mother, son.”_ Thor huffs out at the words… all boisterous rage seeming to have evaporated with his parents’ words.

“I will try to give the boy a chance.” Thor then says softly as he lowers his antlered head to his stone still parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cup, Teddy, is the Hulkling in the Young Avengers comics :)


	5. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets a good look at his new host and Thor is starting to develop something like feelings... he's very confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I meant to have this up last week on Weds or Thurs... but Mother Nature had other plans for a tornado came past where I live striking about a mile to a mile and a half south of me. Didn't damage anything I own or my property... it just knocked the power out for a whole day... which meant no writing :(  
> But here it is! Enjoy! :D

Loki wrapped the robe tighter around his lean frame after he realized that beating on the door was futile. The tower room was drafty and afforded little warmth from the wintry storm raging outside. He wiped at the tears spilling down his cheeks.

“Maybe I should’ve stayed at home.” He says to himself as he tries to huddle in the stale hay to keep warm. Minutes pass… how long… Loki knows not. But soon he hears the grumbling growls of the Master approach once more and Loki instinctively starts to tense with a horrid mix of fear and anticipation. The door is unlocked and wrenched open. In the darkened space stands the darker silhouette of the Master… tall and broad with antlered helm… and still the bright blue of those eyes seem to glow in this dimness Loki notes.

“Come with me.” The Master says firmly but in a surprisingly gentle tone than before. Loki is confused.

“But I thought-” The boy starts as he looks around the shabby lodgings.

“What? You want to stay in the tower?” The Master asks a bit harshly. Loki blanches.

“No.” Loki replies a bit sheepishly as he lowers his gaze.

“Then come with me.” The Master says with finality and turns… tugging his cape in a firm gesture. Loki follows albeit hesitantly from the tower room. He watches the silhouette of the Master start for the spiral stairs where the faint light from a candle or torch is coming from further down.

“Wait!” Loki says and the Master halts. “I want to see your face.” Loki then says in a somewhat demanding way. His bravery earns him a snort from the Master who turns to look at him with those luminous, azure eyes once more.

“Fandral! Approach.” The Master then commands as he turns to face the stairs once more… and the light from down the stairs starts to ascend. The tinking of the little metal candelabra echoes off the stone walls and Loki watches with widening eyes as his host comes into better view. At first all he sees is the Master’s back… broad and tall… with the antlers poking above the red caped form.

“Turn around.” Loki says in a near whisper as Fandral the candelabra stops at his bare feet. The Master turns slowly to face his new guest. He stands upon his odd animalistic legs to his full height and Loki gasps as he looks at the sight revealed before him… for there stands a seven foot tall _monster_ covered in golden fur of various shades with a beastly countenance. Fangs protruding from his extended lower jaw, pointy ears like those of a deer or elk, and large blue eyes that seem so human. His beastly host’s head is crowned with a pair of elk antlers that look to be gilded at the points. Loki is rendered speechless by this revelation and his beastly host grows visibly fidgety as the silence stretches.

“Come… I’ll show you to your rooms now.” The Beast then says somewhat awkwardly as he turns and heads down the stairs slowly so that Loki can keep up. Loki hurries down behind his odd host and now that his mind is working again after the initial shock, he has a thousand questions…

“So… was it a curse?” Loki asks as they walk along a long corridor. “I mean, obviously you weren’t born this way.” Loki then adds. His beastly host glances back at him with angry blue eyes and a warning growl. Loki blanches a little.

“I’m not stupid. I’ve read several books… I’m familiar with the concept of curses.” Loki then says a bit petulantly. Silence fills the next few moments… until…

“It was a curse, wasn’t it?” Loki then starts once more. “That’s the only thing that makes sense.”

“Don’t you ever stop talking?” The Beast rumbles out as they continue.

“I’m afraid I don’t quite know how to stop actually… once my curiosity is piqued.” Loki replies. Grumbles are the only response to that.

“There is only one rule in my home…” The Master starts. Loki looks up then to catch the side glance from his bestial host. “You can go anywhere you wish in my home… save for the West Wing.”

“Why? What’s in the Wes-” Loki starts.

“It’s forbidden!” His host says firmly and turns to stare Loki eye to eye as they suddenly come to a stop. Loki barely manages to keep himself from bumping into the Master. His host then pulls his red cape as he turns and resumes heading to the East Wing of the palace. Loki follows now quieter than before.

“Here is your room.” The Master then says after opening a door. Loki hesitates at the entrance.

“What is your name?” Loki asks as he looks up at his fearsome host.

“I don’t have a name.” The Master growls out in response.

“Of course you do… if you were once human… then you had a name.” Loki presses once more.

“I gave it up.” The Master says firmly… his ire is starting to rise.

“Fine… if you won’t tell me then I’ll just call you… Beast.” Loki says a bit flippantly and struts into his offered room. The Master snarls at that.

“I HAVE a name!” The Beast roars out letting his anger get the better of him.

“Yes… it’s Beast.” Loki repeats indifferently. Thor can feel his blood boil.

“You want to know my name?! FINE!” The Beast rages as his fur stands on end. He is ready to charge into the room and give this pretty boy a piece of his mind.

“Master, wait!” Fandral says trying very hard to get Thor’s attention. “This isn’t the best way to start things.” The candelabra cautions. Thor snarls and snorts at the candlesticks causing them to go out. “Okay… give it a shot.” Fandral adds meekly. Just before Thor can give his name though, Pepper Potts the tea pot rolls up on a tea trolley.

“Now, now… Master. Let the boy be. He’s had a hard day and he must be awfully tired.” She says to sooth the situation. It seems to work for Thor’s anger eases… a little.

“Yes, look at the time… it’s late.” Volstagg says as he crosses his eyes to look down at his clock face to check the time.

“But not too late for supper.” Fandral says with a smile as his candles relight. “Invite the boy down for a meal.”

“That’s a good idea, Fandral. He might be famished.” Ms. Potts says. Thor blinks having felt his anger slip away as his servants prattle off suggestions to him.

“Enough!” He snaps at the moving, talking objects… they all halt and cower under his snarling gaze. He turns his blue eyes to Loki is standing there inside the room eyeing him with arms crossed over his chest and looking rather steely himself. Thor can’t help but notice how pretty this boy is standing there in nothing more than a green robe.

“I can’t tell you my name… at least not now.” Thor starts as he scratches at the back of his thick neck. His lion-like tail flits about behind him in an annoyed fashion. Thor sighs in his grumbling way and looks everywhere but at Loki. “You will join in the dining hall for supper in one hour.” His calm voice starts getting a bit shaky with his nervousness at being ‘nice’. “That’s an order.” Thor then adds firmly as he stands up to his full height in hopes of intimidating the boy into heeding his commands. It is a habit he has used for so long that he doesn’t realize that he’s doing it until…

“Let’s get one thing perfectly clear right here, right now.” Loki starts heatedly and Thor is thrown of balance by the lack of fear in the smaller male. No one stands up to Thor… EVER. “I am NOT one of your servants that you can just command willy-nilly.” The boys adds sternly as his eyes stared hard into Thor’s own… and the beastly king notices the rich green hue of those bright eyes. Like the forest in the summer months when all is verdant and lush… Thor is snapped from his momentary lapse.

“As long as you are under my roof… you will obey my commands.” Thor then snaps back, growling to emphasis his point. “And if I say that you are to join me for supper… then you WILL join me for supper.” Thor says heatedly. They lock eyes and glare hard at one another for a moment… then suddenly… Loki slams the door in Thor’s face. Thor recoils for the door barely got his snout. His fur rises and his growl deepens.

“I’m not going anywhere with you if it’s a command!” Loki shouts through the door.

“FINE! GO AHEAD AND STARVE!” Thor roars at the door. He then turns to his servants. “If he doesn’t eat with me… then he doesn’t eat AT ALL.” Thor commands and runs down the hall on all fours. He is quickly out of sight in no time at all.

“He’s impossible!” Thor shouts heatedly as he enters the throne room and digs his claws into the red plush carpet and rips it with his sharp claws.

_“Calm yourself, Son.”_ Comes his mother’s voice in his head.

“I AM calm!” Thor growls out as he paces before the thrones. “It’s just that… he’s so beautiful… and I’m… WELL, LOOK AT ME!” Thor then says as he thinks about his growing attraction to the pale skinned, dark haired farm boy.

_“Don’t let your rage get in the way, my boy.”_ Odin’s voice comes through now, fatherly and sage-like.

_“Be gentle and kind.”_ Frigga says to him.

_“Don’t lose control.”_ Then Odin.

_“Listen to his needs.”_ Then Frigga.

_“And above all… you must control your temper!”_ They both demand firmly in his mind. Thor winces and then gives a roar snapping back at the advice given to him. Their voices go silent and so he paces angrily for a few paces more then stops and sighs as he realizes his mistake. Even now… after two hundred years of being trapped in this form, he still acts like a savage beast.

_‘The boy has aptly named me then.’_ Thor thinks to himself as stands there slumped in on himself in his own self-pity.

“I-I can’t do this.” Thor mutters out and races on all fours from the throne room… he hears his mother’s voice calling his name faintly as he goes. Tears threaten in his eyes as he swiftly makes his way outside into the swirling snow. His muscles burn as they carry his bulk across the courtyard. The golden gate opens on its own allowing him to dart out and over the long stone bridge. He will hunt now… slaughter a deer and lose himself in his animalistic side for the night… after all he has forgotten what means to be human… so maybe it’s better this way.

Don’t get too close, don’t get attached. He’ll send the boy away tomorrow and be done with him. But then Thor recalls the sight of that pale skin glowing in the moonlight as the robe had slipped down from his thin shoulders… long, wavy hair as black as ink that contrasted so beautifully against that pallor flesh…

Thor growled and shook his head… this boy was starting to really annoy him even when he wasn’t around. He tried to scent out a deer… but the recall of the boy’s scent… such an enticing one at that… makes Thor roar at his inability to focus on his task of hunting.

All he wants is to lose himself in the hunt… in the crunch of bone, the spill of hot blood… the cries of… of pleasure. Thor stops dead in his tracks deep in the woods. Bright blue eyes wide… heart racing… thoughts swirling as they fixate on a singular goal… the boy. Thor wants him… wants him like nothing else he has ever wanted before in his life.

_‘But he is being SO difficult!’_ Thor thinks as he circles around on all fours in the woods. How can he get what he wants? Before all of, well, _this_ … Thor would’ve had no problem. He would’ve smiled his dazzling smile, said some charming words, and the boy would’ve been under him instantly… but not _now_. Thor stops to scratch at the back of his thick, maned neck as he ponders how he could get Loki to look at him with kindness and (dare he hope) affection.

“He will never see me more than as I am now.” Thor says to himself in a resigned despair as he pulls his clawed hand from behind his neck to look at it. “I am nothing more than a beast.”


End file.
